1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices for transporting patients unable to move freely of their own volition, and more specifically relates to a device that provides the multiple functions of a chair, a toilet, and a wheel chair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A search of United States patents found the following patents disclosing devices in the general field of this invention:
______________________________________ Patentee U.S. Pat. No. Date of Issue ______________________________________ Grahn 3,392,410 07-16-68 Petrini 3,940,808 03-02-76 Michalowski 4,138,750 02-13-79 Murray 4,202,063 05-13-80 Petrini 4,232,412 11-11-80 ______________________________________
The search covered class/subclass 5/81,83,86,89,90,92 & 128/25.
Although the devices known heretofore have utility, the extent of such usefulness is limited in that many of the devices require hoists or other cumbersome and expensive apparatuses to accomplish the moving of the patient from one location to another, or to even re-position a patient from one position in bed to another. Moreover, although attempts have been made to combine toilet means with the earlier devices, the resulting structures have not found acceptance in the marketplace.